


They Tried to Tame You, Looks Like They'll Try Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Leon walks in on Hop and Gloria having sex, and does what any reasonable brother would do; join in, spitroast her, and then teach them about watersports. Commission for Wattstalf.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	They Tried to Tame You, Looks Like They'll Try Again

Gloria was good at staying quiet. She was getting worse at it, though; Hop was getting older, his cock was getting bigger, and everything felt a lot more difficult and frustrating than it used to. He was getting better at sex in general, better at hammering into her and leaving her to spiral out of any shred of control, and she loved that, but it made the act of keeping their sex under wraps infuriatingly difficult. Hop was doing all the right things to her to make her sink into a mess of lust and gooey ecstasy, but it came at a cost. Hop seemed detached from any risks, deep into a needy haze of just fucking his girlfriend as hard as he could, loving sex with her and caring only about getting them both off. As long as they came, what did anything else matter? It was a dangerous precedent and an even more dangerous mindset, but it was what he knew.

So, when Leon walked into the room saying something about socks, Gloria wasn't sure if she was proud she'd been so quiet that nobody caught on, or mad that it all ended up not mattering if Hop's big bro was just going to walk in. "Oh shit, you guys are fucking," he said, eyes going wide as he shut the door behind him. Shut the door with him on the wrong side. Gloria stared wide-eyed and terrified at him. Was he here to watch? Curse these gorgeous idiots next door, she wasn't sure he even realized he could have left.

"Don't tell mom!" Hop gasped.

"Your secret is safe with me, little bro." But secret keeping didn't involve walking toward the secret with his hand in his pants. Gloria was so utterly disbelieving about what she saw that she didn't even parse what all was happening until Leon's cock was already in her face. He didn't say anything or ask if he could join in, just stuck his dick right in front of her, waiting to be sucked. And, much to her bafflement, Gloria was enthralled. Leon's cock was huge, about as big as she imagined Hop's would be one day, a big brother to grow into the shoes of, and a potent lust overcame Gloria. Something wild. Needy. Something she just had to give in to.

Her head pushed forward and her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, as Gloria accepted the craziness and the pleasure, starting to rock on back and forth with something to prove. She took his cock down deep, unable to believe she was really doing this, but now in far too deep to be able to control it. She just started sucking, using her experience handling Hop's cock to lose herself in blowing her boyfriend's older brother. No restraint, no time to waste or wait. Just greedy forward motion and something truly insane to prove.

"Wow!" Hop gasped. "That's really hot." The sight of his girlfriend going down on his brother was remarkable, and he'd fantasized about sharing his girl with his big bro many times; anything to prove himself to Leon and have fun with him. This was a crazy fantasy come true. "Is she good, Leo? We've only messed around with each other, so I'm her only experience." His wide-eyed need for validation and approval from Leo found new dimensions now.

Looking down at Gloria greedily sucking away at his cock, Leon offered a slowly rising grin. She was determined, maybe even a little bit over-eager; her soppy head was pushing on deep, getting him into her throat with a haste that showed that Hop wasn't the only one who wanted to impress. "She's great. You're a really great teacher." He offered a fist bump to his brother while they spitroasted Gloria together, and Hop was of course happy to take it while winding up for faster thrusts and a wilder need to give in. The boys took to having Gloria hard, and she savoured the thrill of being fucked at both ends by these big cocks. It was quickly turning out to be all she really wanted.

Even fi she was choking ion Leon's cock a bit more harshly than she was used to, thrown by the size differences with Hop and plunged into a dizzy rush of excitement in the process, Gloria felt so convinced and certain of everything she did that none of it mattered. No, she was on the fast track to utter ecstasy, and the dizzy, throbbing mess of delight she got all wrapped up in was good enough to keep her moving. She pushed back against Hop, then pushed forward down Leon, a steady rhythm that felt her getting way too into the groove or her own good, not minding at all the hard spitroasting she received or the ways in which this was all definitely out of control and over the top. She just kept moving, left the matter of whether this was right or not for after she was done getting fucked.

"I'll share Gloria with you whenever you want, if you want to." Hop's continued desire to share with and impress his brother could not be shaken. "And if Gloria wants to," he said as a hasty afterthought, one lost to the reality of how hotly he needed this. But Gloria put a hand up and gave a thumbs up t the idea, having way too much fun sucking off this older guy to care about how her boyfriend wasn't considering her before speaking. Just like she didn't question why, for the regional champion, Leon sure was okay with a teenage girl sucking him of. Such questions just did not matter and weren't fucking allowed to as she threw herself into this.

"That sounds great. I can invite Sonia over some time too, really have some fun. I'd love to bang girls with you, and I'm such a proud big brother right now. Let's finish up, then I've got something I want to show you"

The thought of Leon showing something to Hop did way more to get him fucking like a maniac than ay of the many creative and lurid things that Gloria had come up with to dirty talk Hop. It did more than the nice underwear she bought, did more than the time she had him fuck her out behind the train station, more than the time she told him he could do whatever he waned to for his whole birthday night. It would have been a sore point for Gloria were she not lit up with so much reckless joy that she only cared about this singular moment right here. About letting these brothers do whatever they wanted to her. Maybe Hop was a bit over-invested right now in Leon's presence, but so was she, and is big cock could find its way into her mouth any time he pleased.

Leon even started winding up to fuck her mouth a bit, too. Not much, but enough to get even more of a rise out of her, to get her excited and to get deeper down her throat. Gloria's eyes staring up at Leon were wide, adoring, lusty in ways she didn't think he could have mustered for someone other than Hop, but a whole slew of feelings about older guys and about Hop's hot brother rose to the surface in ways she knew she had been repressing so hard this whole time, and to no avail in the end. She was crushing hard, falling for this mess and accepting that she could definitely be happy as both brothers' slam piece.

The wild pace and the greedy thrusts all wore down Hop, his quick and wild rush of excitement coming with a messy finish inside of her, Gloria driven over the edge by what she felt, but especially by the excitement of getting Leon off. His seed filled her mouth, salty and powerful and way wilder and more intense than she was prepared to face. She knew she wanted more though, and held firm through her own release, loving the brothers hitting their peaks together inside of her, another fist bump shared, a family brought closer together.

"That was great," Hop said. He'd worked himself up into such a tizzy that he was ragged and panting. "What do you want to show me now, Leo?"

Leon pulled out of Gloria's mouth, which remained open a minute, drool strands connecting his cock to her lips. She had a look of elation on her face. "You're really cute," he said, pushing his dick toward her lisp again. She kissed it eagerly. "You ever pee on a girl before, Hop?" He saw the look of confusion on his brother's face, and swiftly pushed on. "No, it's fine. It's hot. Chicks are into it. Sonia's the one who asked me to piss on her first, I Swear. Look, we'll try it, you'll see."

Gloria once again didn't really get a vote in this as she was guided to her knees in front of the brothers. The size difference in their cocks was more obvious to her now; Hop would get there, already big, but well on his way to getting big like Leon was. She didn't think anything of that size disparity though either of these big cocks would have felt great inside her, and she hoped she'd be getting them in her more. "I'll do it," she said, not even sure they wanted her okay in this situation. She felt so left out but so unbearably, irrationally turned on.

"So just take your dick in your hand, relax it all, and let it flow, okay?" Leon gave the advice, and Hop followed it, both brothers holding onto their hefty cocks and standing before the panting, confused Gloria, who stared at their cocks unprepared for what was to come.

The hot, yellow streams began in earnest. Leon's first, as he relaxed more easily, but Hop found the courage to let it all go, and he was son joining his brother in pissing on Gloria, who found herself suddenly soaked in the warm and wet delight of pee. She hadn't thought anything of piss until this exact moment right now; maybe it was these hot guys with big dicks treating her this way that got her all worked up, her mind open to anything if it was Leon getting her into it and taking Hop along for the ride, but she even dared a little peek at more. Her mouth opened, and surprisingly, Hop was the one to take initiative and pee in her mouth. The taste shouldn't have appealed to her like she did.

Her naked front was drenched with the brothers' urine, more of it landing into her mouth to swallow down. Gloria was overwhelmed, needy, so turned on and so desperate that she didn't think about anything now other than how hot this was, and how ready she was to do anything these boys asked. If she could let them pee on her, she could do anything.

"I think I could get behind this," Gloria confessed after swallowing the brothers' pee, after the streams died down. "I don't mind being shared."

Leon loved what he heard. "Hell yeah. Maybe I'll ring up Sonia some time, we can have some fucking fun together."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
